The October Chantry
The October Chantry is a large multi-leveled mansion occupying 11 acres on the westernmost point of Central City, laying just before the causeway that leads across the Bay to Cutter's End. Once a Jewish Orthodox church, the mansion was purchased by Erich Rein, Master of The Order of Hermes, in 1842. It has then since passed down the generations until taken over by Dame Samantha in 1964. The Dame turned the manor into a private school, the Wainbridge Institute of Higher Learning, which is open to students only by invitation, naturally. The exterior of the mansion is light grey stone in the Victorian style, festooned with gargoyles and angel statuary. A set of marble steps, flanked on each size by life-size gryphon statues, leads up to a simply immense arched wooden doorway. Inside The inside of the manor features marble flooring, tremendous works of art including paintings and objects, and bright red rugs. The foyer of the manor features multiple couch seats and wall holders offering pamphlets of the school's public facade for the curious. Once past the foyer one enters the large and plush family room which features plenty of comfortable seating, a large dining table for taking meals, and an impressive modern entertainment system. Each member of the Chantry is given their own personal room measuring 600 square feet and complete with a shower and toilet as well as a small personal kitchen. The rest of the house is designed to cater to the mission of the Chantry and boasts rooms where mages can research, study, learn, and teach. There are an abundance of small classrooms, each one designed for the specifics and necessities of each of the nine Traditions. In addition the Chantry boasts a grand library, an engineering/chemistry lab, a hospital ward, a dojo, a few sun rooms for quiet meditations or reading, a lounge with the latest gaming systems, and a garage holding the Chantry's fleet of vehicles: Five motorcycles, two nondescript SUVs each capable of seating eight, a pair of Maserati's, and Dam Samantha's personal limo. The New Family Covenant The following Mages make up the New Family Covenant, the cabal of Tradition mages that live and (sometimes) work in the chantry. Dame Samantha Wainbridge Dame Samantha Wainbridge is the 'leader' of the October Chantry in that it is her will and desire to coach all of the New Family Covenant members to reach their ultimate potential. To see her statistics, please read up on The Dame. Sami Hibiki, the Monkeywrench The daughter of Corey and Yoiko Hibiki, both Sons of Ether, 13 year old Sami was witness to countless magical experiments, magickal successes, and epic magickal failures. Because of her immersive experience with her parents, Sami spontanously Awaken at the exceedingly rare age of ten years old. When her parents both died in a mysterious car accident, Sami was left bereft and became a ward of the State. In danger of being plunged into a Sleeper foster home Sami was saved in the nick of time by Dame Samantha and became a ward of the October Chantry instead. Sami is the Keeper of the Chantry, an official title that obligates her to look after the Chantry and everyone in it. She does maintenance and repairs, acts as the maid and the butler both, runs errands when asked to do so, and keeps the vilding and grounds spic and span. Sami sees the world through glasses covered in sludge. She's negative, constantly complaining about her own works and creations in the most terrible terms possible. Where others are concerned, when she's present with an idea or blueprints about a construct or design she complains that no such thing could ever be built and then she builds it anyway. Those that get to know her soon realize that she's not acting up to seek attention, but rather to make others feel better about whatever shortcomings they perceive in themselves. Sami comes from very good genes: wide hips, DD cups, narrow waist and she is horribly self-conscious about her appearance. She is just on the cusp of realizing her sexuality can make her powerful, but for the moment is awkward and confused. She has a tendency to cling to the other Chatrymates as surrogate parents and siblings, Pandora most of all. Pandora is her hero, and Sami shows it quite frequently. Monkeywrench, Sons of Ether Nature: Visionary Demeanor: Curmudgeon ' '''Essence: Dynamic '''Attributes': Strength 2 Dexterity 2, Stamina 2, Charisma 3, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2, Perception 2, Intelligence 5 (Engineering Genius), Wits 2 Abilities: Alertness 2, dodge 1, Science Writing 2, Instruction 3, Scientific Data Reasearch 4, Stelth 1, Invention 4, Computer 2, Investigation 1, English & Japanese Fluency 2, Medicine 3, Chemistry 4, Mechanical & Electrical Engineering 3 Spheres: Forces 3, Life 3, Matter 3, Prime 3 Backgrounds: Chantry 3, Library 2, Resources 5, Familiar 1 Arete: 3 Willpower: 6 Resonance: Dynamic Loudmouth: Loudmouth is Sami's familiar, a tech-spirit bound into the form of a two foot tall orange and silver robot. The robot design is based on Huffer of the Transformers, which happened to be the favorite toy of Sami's mother. Loudmouth isn't capable of much physically, he is basically a bosom companion that Sami confides in, whispers her secrets to, and cuddles with at night. Loudmouth is capable of speech and independent thought, and is named for his penchant for screaming at the top of his little mechanical lungs when he wants to be heard. Loudmouth doesn't leave the Chantry, and on those occasions when the garage has visitors from outside of the Chantry he will transform into a toy truck and pretend to be nothing more. Foci: Sami utilizes and almost incalculable number of foci for each of her Spheres, just as any other Son of Ether does. For Forces she makes use of generators, tasers, ray guns, Memir bombs, copper wiring, batteries, micro-rockets, nitroglycerine tubes, acetylene torches, blasting caps, detonators, hair dryers, television remotes, and dry ice. For Life she uses an operating table, vats and jars of weird substances, surgical tools, chemistry sets and supplies, beakers, microscopes, microscopic organisms, tissue samples, semen, hypodermic needles, stethoscopes, electrodes, and her handy Physicians Desk Reference. For Matter Monkeywrench uses tool kits, hand scanners, blueprints, schematics, diagrams, motherboards, soldering irons, microchips, the controls for remote control toys, and cell phones. Lastly for Prime Monkeywrench will make use of Gieger counters, lightning rods, solar cells and batteries, hand-held radar dishes, strobe lights, and rolls of old celluloid film. Sami's Favorite Rote: The Memir Bomb. Matter 2 Forces 3 Prime 2. More of a distraction than an attack, the Memir Bomb appears to be a shining sphere of black plastic about the size of a billiard ball. When thrown against a solid object, the Memir Bomb unleashes an incredibly violent and distressingly loud sound. The Forces effect produces the sound, so penetrating that it rips through any protective ear defenses, the Prime effect ensures that the sound will effect supernatural beasties, and the Matter effect ensures that the Bomb quickly reassembles itself for a second use. To see a complete list of everything Sami creates and can offer the team, please see Sami's Schematics. Jonathan "Jack" Knight A young man who became one of the youngest detectives in the history of his city through his uncanny intuition and ability to read others, Jack was in pursuit of a serial killer known as the White Castle Murderer when his partner was killed in action, and Jack brought down the killer, but not before he met his own "death" in a hail of bullets. Awakening some time later in hospital bed by his avatar, Nike, he escaped another death by a would be assassin by willing his own existence to survive. Having now left everything and everyone he knows behind, he is brought to the October Chantry to develop his newly recognized talents as a Euthanatos. Jack is played by Alasdair. Jack Knight, Euthanatos Agency Profile: Chief Investigator Agency Identity: Luke Willendorf Nature: Not established Demeanor: Not established Essence: Questing Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2, Charisma 3, Manipulation 4 (Persuasive), Appearance 2, Perception 5 (Detect Lies), Intelligence 3, Wits 4 (Sense Trouble) Abilities: '''Alertness 3, Athletics 1, Awareness 3, Brawl 2, Dodge 1, Intimidation 3, Streetwise 2, Drive 2, Firearms 3, Melee 2, Performance 2, Stealth 1, Investigation 4 (Homicide), Law 2 '''Spheres: '''Entropy 3, Life 2, Mind 3 '''Backgrounds: '''Chantry 3, Arcane 3, Allies (Police) 1, Allies 1 (Informant), Library 2 '''Arete: 4 Willpower: 8 Resonance: Not established. Experience Earned: 24 Experience Spent: 4 Jack keeps notes of his rotes in his infamous Black Book. Lance His full name lost to the mists of time, Lance has had a wild and bloody life. He's actually well over a century old, having at some point before his Awakening being the ghoul of a vampire--Lady Emelia of Clan Toreador-- in London. When his domitor was destroyed, Lance moved to America and made his way west. Taking his time in Louisiana before finding himself in Texas. There he earned a reputation as a quick-draw and master marksman, with a unique specialty of ridding towns of evil influences. Most of those influences happened to take the form of the local Garou, so even in the modern era among certain werewolf tribes the name Lance is known..and feared. He became a field medic in the first world war, the world had little need for gunslingers like him any more when he returned to America, returning to Louisiana, where he stayed a while.Selling voodoo spellls and, of course, killing more werewolves. In certain parts, older people in new orleans might talk about a "Grand Homme Rouge" a tall red man, some with reverance, others, considerably less so. We all do crazy things in nawlins. It's fair to say that Lance is either insane or really doesn't give a shit. Perhaps both. Lance is played by Mikey. Lance, Euthanatos Agency Profile: Investigator Agency Identity: Chad Strapping Nature: Survivor Demeanor: Bravo Essence: Primordial Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 4 (athletic) Stamina 3, Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Appearance 2, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Brawl 2, Dodge 2, Subterfuge 1, Firearms 4 (quickdraw), Melee 3, Stealth 2, Survival 3, Investigation 2, Kindred Lore 2, Occult 1 Spheres: Entropy 1, Forces 2, Life 3, Matter 2, Prime 2 Backgrounds: Avatar 1, Arcane 4 Arete 4 Willpower 6 Experience Earned: 30 Experience Spent: 28 Please click here to view a list of Lance's Rotes. Contacts: Michelle Warner. Onriyo(pending{after angry ghost sex}) Sara Rodriguez Growing up on the mean streets of Cutter's End, Sara learned of the cruelty seemingly inherent in humanity at an early age. Her family was destitute and, being mixed race, not quite accepted by either. When she was introduced to the wonders of computer programming by what seems to be the lone, caring teacher in her woefully-underfunded school, she began to blossom. It was too much to ask that she would ever have the funds to attend even a community college. In her late teens, at one of the ongoing protests trying to bring some sliver of attention to the plight of the poverty-stricken minorities inhabiting Cutter's End, aggression on the part of the police leaves nearly a dozen dead, including her best friend. A year later, the teacher that introduced her to computers was killed by police who mistook their address for another during a raid. Sara knew it wasn't an accident, and became a recluse. She earns her living both as a work-from-home professional and, sometimes, a hacker for profit when funds ran dangerously low. Sara's Awakening was a gentle one, though harrowing. Stumbling from her apartment building with all of her first level Spheres firing off at the same time, she was rescued from insanity by the quiet and strong Nimm, who lead her to the October Chantry. Sara is played by Akemi Sara Rodriguez, Virtual Adept Agency Profile: IT, Communications, Chief Researcher Agency Identity: Maria Rodriguez Nature: Caregiver Demeanor: Rebel Essence: Dynamic Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3, Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance 4 (Seductive), Perception 4 (Feral Instinct), Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 1, Awareness 1, Brawl 2, Intuition 3, Streetwise 3, Research 3, Stealth 2, Computer 4 (Hacking), Street Culture 2, Enigmas 1, Linguistics 3 (English native, Spanish, Lojban, Gutterspeak), Technocracy Lore 3, Science 3 Spheres: Correspondence 3, Forces 2, Prime 2 Backgrounds: Allies 3, Arcane 1, Avatar (Nimm) 1, Chantry 3, Library 2 Arete 3 Willpower 6 Experience Earned: 8 Experience Spent: 0 To have a look at Sara's known rotes, please see her Codex. Technocracy Lore 3: Sara is well-versed enough in the Technocracy that she knows them inside and out. She knows the Progenitors make monsters through science, the Syndicate controls the finances, and the New World Order makes inroads with the government. She can spot a Technocratic Man in Black amongs black suited federal agents, and is well-versed in Technocratic lingo that she could easily pass for a Technocratic agent herself, if she were careful. David Exarch David was born into an extremely devour Catholic family whom followed the tenets of the religion almost to the dot, without wavering. Growing up, David gradually came to feel dissatisfied with the religious dogma he was subjected to every day, and alienated himself from his family by beginning to question the family's blind following the Doctrine. He never quite pushed back to the point of breaking away from Catholicism, as that would have detached himself from his loved ones permanently, but was always questioning humanity's actual place in the world beyond what The Word mandated. Being extremely rich meant that the Exarch family could afford to travel. Travel they did, most often to the Middle-East to provide aid, support, and conversion to the destitute and poor they served. Eventually word of mouth and affects of wealth displayed openly brought them to the Daha Moniq terrorist group. Seeking to tap into the Exarch vaults, the Moniq arranged for the entire family to be kidnapped. One by one David watched his parents and older brother executed. Before his time came he was able to execute a brilliant escape plan and flee into the wilderness. In his seclusion he stumbled upon and old and powerful sacred place, where peering into his reflection and seeing the face of a broken, grief-stricken young man peering back out at him, David underwent a rather gentle Awakening and with the guidance of his Avatar, Howls, learned of Gaia, his destiny, and the destiny of mankind. While the world mourns the loss of most of the prominent and beloved Exarch family, David is lead by Howls to the October Chantry with a second chance at life and a profound faith in the truth of Gaia. David Exarch, Celestial Chorus Nature: ? Demeanor: ? Essence: Primordal Agency Profile: Investigator, Grief Councellor Agency Identity: Michael Brown Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 1, Stamina 3, Perception 2, Intelligence 3, Wits 3, Charisma 4 (Oration), Manipulation 3, Wits 3 Abilities: Abilities: Alertness 1, Awareness 2, Dodge 1, Sermonizing 3, Instruction 1, Intuition 3, Intimidate 2, Streetwise 1, Subterfuge 2, Ettiquette 3, Meditation 1, Melee 1, Cosmology 1, Culture 1, Enigmas 1, Lore 1 (Gaian-based religions), Medicine 3, Occult 1, Science 1, Lore: The Wyrm 2, Garou Lore 2 Spheres: Entropy 1, Forces 2, Life 3, Mind 2, Prime 3 Backgrounds: Avatar 3, Resources 4 Arete: 4 Willpower: 5 Successful Seekings: 1 Experience Earned: 22 Experience Spent: 16 Celestine Bio coming soon. Celestine, Dreamspeaker Nature: Demeanor: Essence: Primordial Agency Profile: Investigator Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3, Charisma 3, Manipulation 3, Appearance 1, Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Abilities: Awareness 3, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 3, Meditation 3, Survival 2 (Urban Sprawl?), Enigmas 3, Rituals 3, Occult 4, Cosmology 4, Linguistics 1 (native, Creole), Kickboxing 2, Knife-fighting 2. Spheres: Life 2, Mind 2, Prime 1, Spirit 3 Backgrounds: Allies 2, Chantry 3, Dream 3, Library 2 Arete: 4 Willpower:7 Experience Earned: 8 Experience Spent: 0 Click here to see Celestine's Book of Loa. Samantha Star A child of Destiny, selected by a powerful Hermetic artifact called the Grim to become the next Dame Samantha Wainbridge, Samantha Star shocked the Covenant and earned respect at the same time by refusing the tital and electing to carve out her own path. Samantha Star bani Bonisage Flourish, Order of Hermes Essence: Questing Birth Name: Samantha Star Craft Name: bani Bonisage Shadow Name: The Flourish of Nightward, Keeper of the Jeweled Flame, Wonder of The October Covenant, Star of the Night. True Name: Unrevealed Agency Profile: Investigator Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2, Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Apperance 2, Perception 3, Intelligence 4 (keen mind), Wits 3. Abilities: Alertness 1, Athletics 2, dodge 2, crafts 2, ettiquette 2, meditation 2, melee 1, stealth 2, academics 3, enigmas 2, linguistics 5 (English native, Greek, Hebrew, Latin, Enochian, Spanish), Occult 3, Computer 1, Umbrood Lore 2 Spheres: Forces 2, Prime 1, Spirit 3 Backgrounds: Chantry 3 (free) Library 3 (free), Mentor 2, Arcane 2, Destiny 1, Familiar (Kobu the black cat) 1 Arete: 3 Willpower: 5 Experience Earned: 18 Experience Spent: 11 Romana Brooks For full details on the Covenant's live-in psychologist, please clink the link above. The Mentors As the Mages of the New Family Covenant that permanently reside in the Chantry each have a personal Tradition mentor, those mentors will also live in the Chantry from time to time; sometimes staying for just a few days and sometimes for weeks at a time depending on the needs and schedule of their student. Of these mentors only Romana Brooks is part of the NFC so she is listed above rather than in this section. Rachel Roth fell victim to The Event on September 08, 2016. The Reverend Cody Raincaller Celestial Chorus Please see The Bethel of Gaia for more information. Dante, Virtual Adepts Dante is a Leet among the Virtual Adepts and serving currently as Sara's mentor. Dante has not yet visited the Chantry in person, preferring to give his lessons to Sara through a specialize laptop that he sent her for that express purpose. Dante created the famous Virtual Adept clique called The Lab Rats which spend almost all of their time assaulting Olympic Industries and JenCorp where it hurts them the most--children. Rescuing those children earmarked Technocratic conditioning has become Dante's calling. Most he gives over to his allies in The Traditions. Some, he teaches himself. Dante is perhaps the most well-known Virtual Adept Master, and always has two students at a time. Studying under Dante is considered extremely Elite. Dante, Virtual Adepts Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3, Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance ?, Perception 3, Intelligence 4 (patterns), Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Expression 4 (teaching), Intuition 2, Intimidation 3, Streetwise 4 (Hacker community), Subterfuge 4, Firearms 3, Leadership 2, Research 4 (online searches), Technology 4 (computers), Computer 5 (Hacking), Hacker Culture 4, Investigation 2, Science 4 (Intuitive mathematics) Spheres: Correspondence 5, Forces 3, Life 2, Prime 3, Spirit 2, Time 4 Backgrounds: Influence 3, Library 3, Avatar 2, Resources 4, Talisman 3, Arcane 5 Arete: 9 Willpower: 9 Category:Mages Category:Chantry